binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song - Akoya Gero
美…EGOISM is a character song sung by Takuma Terashima, the japanese VA for the anime character''' Akoya Gero' from the anime series '''Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love!' Romaji = Taishuu wa warau shuuakuna kao de Mure wo nasu you wa, sanagara buta no you Gesewa mo oroka mo kiete shimaeba ii Boku no bigaku ni soguwanai nonaraba Boku koso ga utsukushii... Dare mo kanawanai boku no kao, kami, kara-tai zenbu Hana yori mo karei tsuki yori uruwashī-sou sa… Kon'nani! Zettai aku to wa kegarawashii muchitsujo Subete utsukushi-sa no moto ni, haijo shiyou. (chorus 2) Muimina kyousou ni, higourina yokyou Odorasareru nara masani gusha no akashi Buzama mo aho mō horoboshite shimae Akuri no koru wa utsukushi-sa dake darou Sore koso shin no seigi… Dare mo ubaenai boku no koe, yume, shigusa zenbu Kaze yori mo kiyoku mizu yori junjō ni sō sa… Nani yori! Hitsuyō aku tomo mi rareru no mo mata ikkyō Subete utsukushi-sa no moto ni, shitagaeyou. Bigaku naki mono ga ima-imashī no sa Shikai wo yogosu, mu kachina mono-tachi yo Saa oshiete agemashou... Dare mo kanawanai boku no kao, kami, kara-tai zenbu Hana yori mo karei, tsuki yori uruwashī-sou sa… Kon'nani! Zettai waru to wa chitsujo mo nai kimitachi Boku no utsukushī kono-te de, keshite yarou. |-| Kanji = 大衆は笑う 醜悪な顔で 群れを成す様は さながら豚のよう 下世話も愚かも消えてしまえばいい 僕の美学にそぐわないのならば 僕こそが美しい… 誰もかなわない 僕の顔、髪、体全部 華よりも華麗 月より麗しい そうさ…こんなに! 絶対悪とは 穢らわしい無秩序 すべて美しさのもとに排除しよう 無意味な狂騒に 非合理な余興 踊らされるなら まさに愚者の証 無様も阿呆も滅ぼしてしまえ 後に残るは美しさだけだろう それこそ真の正義… 誰も奪えない 僕の声、夢、仕草全部 風よりも清く 水より純情に そうさ…なにより! 必要悪とも 見られるのもまた一興 すべて美しさのもとに従えよう 美学なきものが忌々しいのさ 視界を汚す 無価値なものたちよ さあ教えてあげましょう… 誰もかなわない 僕の顔、髪、体全部 華よりも華麗 月より麗しい そうさ…こんなに! 絶対悪とは 秩序もない君たち 僕の美しいこの手で消してやろう |-| English = I snigger at the lot of people, the ones unpleasant to gaze at They come flocking around like a herd of dirty pigs As the common saying goes, the foolish ones should disappear The ones that fail to uphold my sense of aesthetics Because I’m wonderfully superior in every way… No one’s a match for this face, hair or mannerism that I have monopolized A magnificent beauty shining like the lovely moon…right by your side! With the absolute power of evil, abhorrent pandemonium shall be over Everything else on the basis of beauty, shall be eliminated Insignificant excitement, unreasonable entertainment Manipulate what the fools witness Unsightly fools shall be brought to ruin What triumphs in the end is beauty That’s my true sense of justice Who can ever snatch away this same voice, dreams and behaviorism altogether? The one who’s more holier than the winds, & more spotless than the streaming waters? An indispensable wickedness to watch provides a source of amusement So everyone should uphold beauty all the more. Unless you’re aesthetic, everyone will seem really provoking (to me) My field of vision will get soiled and dirtied by you good-for-nothing people So be kind enough to tell me… No one can hold a candle to this appearance, body and mannerism of mine That shines a beauty like the glorious moon…above everything else. Using this evil power, I will bring order amongst you lot. The beautiful me will use this hand to eliminate the unworthy Video Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Album: カエルラ・アダマス ~ Conquest ! ~